


Treat me like a bitch in heat

by Geritashipper123



Series: Iwatobi-Gem fics [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: A/B/O dynamivs, Haruka just cares alot, Knotting, M/M, Smut, derrogatory terms for an omega, gem au, heat - Freeform, makoto hates the word bitch, sex on a floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first heat since joining Haruka's command was.... Interesting to say the least.</p><p>Or, Makoto tries to hide his heat when he's had no training doing so.<br/>This, unsurprisingly, is a very bad idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat me like a bitch in heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobio112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/gifts).



> WELLP LET'S WRITE SOME SIN SHALL I

The worst part of this was that Makoto _knew._

It had only been a few days ago, when he had squashed his face into the carpet of his small room that he realized that for the first time since he had joined Haruka’s command-

He wanted desperately to nest. Which meant that all the illegal suppressants of dubious quality he’d taken all throughout the academy were finally wearing off.

_Shitty ass mother of balls he was going into heat._

As a chrysolite, he had never been taught how to hide a heat like other soldiers, and he couldn’t buy suppressants- it was illegal for any chrysolite to do. When he was in the academy there was this tourmaline who would give him some for a price. they weren’t even real suppressants- they were homemade. They could have been very bad for him- especially since they were definitely addictive and made him slightly intoxicated- but they worked and even better, they lasted. You could take several doses at once and the effects lasted for months (He got violently sick a few times but he could deal with it)

Before graduation, he’d bought and taken several doses-

And now they were wearing off.

And so, a few days later he woke up swimming in heat.

He groaned, wanting desperately to just curl up in his nest and touch himself through another lonely heat. It was bad enough that he’d have to face the other soldiers like this- he’d have to face Haruka. Haruka who was a diamond and could order him to be broken. Haruka who he looked up to with everything.

Haruka who was his… he didn’t even know.

He sighed, getting out of bed and hopping in a cold shower. He found his loosest uniform and put it on, trying to make everyone not look at him.

Then, he gritted his teeth and walked to the dining hall.

The sensory input that slammed into his nose like a fist made him dizzy. All the scents and pheromones in the room made him sick.

He kept his gaze locked on the floor, even though he felt a few eyes on him. He looked up from the floor to pick the foods he wanted. He chose more protein than he usually took, to support his body while he was in heat. He didn't meet anyone's eyes, although he felt eyes on him. He clenched his jaw tighter, refusing to let any emotions show on his face.

He wouldn't whimper. He wouldn't look at anyone. He would act like the other soldiers- act like he knew how to hide a heat and act like he had suppressants.

He would not act like some omega in heat.

He would act like a soldier

Like the second of blue diamond.

He took his seat to the right of Haruka, pretending like everyone wasn't staring at him more than usual. Like Haruka’s scent didn't make him want to let go of all caution and get on his knees and beg his diamond to knot with him, to breed him, to fuck him into oblivion.

He pretended Haruka wasn't staring at him too.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, Makoto was regretting his decision to not hide in his room all day.

Haruka had decided today would be training for soldiers in his close court. His Quartzes, his high class soldiers-

And Makoto.

Two gems pitted in a hand to hand grudge match. No weapons allowed. While everyone watched. While Haruka watched.

Makoto swallowed thickly when it was his turn. He was to fight a very tall, very large corundum. Silently, he cursed Haruka out. Makoto was one of the bigger members of Haruka’s court and this would be a challenge for him on a regular day.

He looked at his opponent, who looked cocky and confident. A look Makoto hated.

“Don't be a bitch in heat.” The taller whispered

Makoto growled.

The brunette stepped into the ring, raising his fists in a fighting stance. He knew his back leg was trembling, which was bad form.

 _Soldier. I'm a soldier. I can do this. I am a soldier in blue diamonds command. I can't be like this._  
  
The corundum lunged, and Makoto dodged easily, not realizing that his arm swung back-

And then, he was arching through the air as the larger gem swung him over his head easily.

Makoto hit the ground face first, shame filling him immediately as he got pinned. The large hand of his opponent held his head down, and his knee pressed into makoto’s hip. People were laughing, joking about the shortest match of the day being with the whore.

Makoto felt himself tearing up, and then-  
He whimpered.

_Shit_

More laughter, and the conundrum leaned down “heh. I should play with you-”

And then, the weight disappeared. The orange gem clinked as it hit the ground next to Makoto’s head.

Apparently, Haruka had intervened.

“-out! EVERYONE OUT! Or you’ll all be on chore duty! Out!” Haruka ordered, and Makoto listened as each gem shuffled away, smelled their scents fade from his senses.

And then it was just him and Haruka.

Finally, Makoto pushed himself off the floor-

_Ow_

Everything hurt, and- against his will- Makoto let out another whimper from both the pain and the heat racking through his body.

He didn't look up when Haruka came over, or even when his diamond sat on his knees next to the lesser gem.

“... I’m sorry.”

That made Makoto lookup. “H-huh…?” He asked. Why was Haruka sorry? Haruka didn't do a thing wrong.

“I'm sorry I paired you with him. He was triple your size, and your off your game because of your heat. Plus, he was going into rut soon.”

Why would it have mattered that that gem was going into-

Oh.

Suddenly, that gem’s words “I should play with you…” … They seemed a lot more creepy.

In spite of himself, Makoto started to cry.

Haruka reached out “oh… Makoto…”

“T-that was sc-scary!” Makoto said childishly, hicupping. Then his anger came back and he slammed his fist into the floor “you shouldn't have stopped him!” He snapped, looking up at Haruka. Haruka looked… Surprised. And a bit angry. “Makoto-” “NO!” Makoto snapped, well aware that he was sobbing as he shouted “I should have been able to take him- I'm the second of blue diamond, I have to be able to handle that and more!”

“Makoto-”

“And being “off my game” is not an excuse! I am not the only omega in your court and I can't act like I am!”

“ _Makoto_ -”

“And what's more- you don't get to take pity on me Haruka! We agreed- no matter what happens, what we become, what I am- you are NOT allowed to take pity on me!”

“ _Makoto_ -!”

“And you are NOT allowed to treat me like _SOME BITCH IN HEAT_!” Makoto practically screamed

And then, Haruka grabbed his uniform in his fist and kissed him square on the mouth.

Makoto’s resistance crumbled the moment he tasted Haruka’s lips, and he was immediately moving closer, kissing back, placing a hand at Haruka’s hip and the other on his shoulder, kissing him like Haruka was air.

And then, he pulled away.  
Makoto stared up at Haruka, who was trembling himself now. “Haruka-” “why wouldn't you tell me your heat was coming on?” Haruka asked “dammit Makoto- I've been courting you for weeks. Since the moment I realized I liked you. And you know I was- why wouldn't you tell me?” His face crumpled, and for a moment Haruka looked vulnerable “don't you… Want me to be your mate?”

Makoto’s heart ached because yes he did. He so did. More than words could describe he wanted Haruka to be his mate to say his alpha was blue diamond to say that he belonged to someone in the most intimate way. “Of… Of course I do. I just…” Makoto felt ashamed now, looking down “I don't want you to look down on me.”

“Makoto.” Haruka cupped his face “I could never _ever_ look down on you. You're too perfect for that.” He said.

Makoto stared. Apparently, his face said it all because Haruka hugged him close.

“Now… Makoto. Will you let me claim you?” He whispered.

Makoto sniffed “God Haru- _yes_.” He said softly. “Then let go.” Haruka ordered.

Makoto gasped, and he did.

Heat flooded him again, and he embraced it. Haruka growled just from his scent, grabbing him for another kiss. Makoto responded fervently. The heat was unbearable- Haruka could make it end.

Haruka left his lips, and Makoto looked up. His eyes were darker, he knew they were. They always were darker when he was in heat. Haruka tugged on his uniform, and Makoto unzipped it deftly. Haruka pushed him to the ground, pinning him. “God Makoto- do you know how hard it's been for me to just stand next to you all day?” Haruka asked, leaning down to press kisses to his throat and neck “you smell so good, and all I wanted was to be inside you.” He whispered. Makoto whimpered at Haruka’s words.

Haruka kept nibbling at his neck, and Makoto whined “Haruka- please.” He begged “please put it in I'm so hot- I need it Haruka please.” He begged

Haruka growled, biting his neck again, tugging off the rest of the uniform.

“Haruka please please- make me yours.”

Haruka tossed his uniform to the side somewhere, raising Makoto’s legs.

Makoto had never been more grateful for heat preparing himself for an alpha whenever it came around, because he needed Haruka in there. Now.

They’d done this before, but the feeling of Haruka’s cock inside him never stopped sending him to cloud nine, and Makoto practically squealed. Haruka stared at him for a moment, and Makoto was suddenly aware that he was probably drooling and his cheeks had to be the color of roses. He only blushed more when Haruka leaned down and kissed his nose, whispering that Makoto was beautiful.

Haruka pulled almost all the way out, and then pressed himself in so quickly that it took Makoto by surprise. His hypersensitive body made every touch like fire, and each movement Haruka made with his hips was euphoric.

He practically screamed when Haruka’s pace picked up, only stopping because the moment he opened his mouth, Haruka’s was against his, swallowing his noises and stealing his oxygen. Makoto was sure his fingers were leaving angry red marks on Haruka’s back, and he had no doubt his hips would have bruises from how tight Haruka was gripping them.

And then, he saw white and not even Haruka’s mouth could stop his scream as Haruka’s knot knocked against his prostate.

Speaking of his alpha’s knot, it was swelling. Haruka was close and Makoto was full and all he could think was _Haruka Haru Haruka More Please Alpha Haru HarukaHaruHaruHaru-_

And that’s what he said when he came all over their chests.

Haruka kept moving in and out of Makoto’s body, even as the heat in Makoto’s veins started to offer some vestige of relief. Makoto gave Haruka a kiss, clinging to the uniform Haruka still had on.

He was still kissing him when Haruka came the first time.

They stayed like that, curled together until Makoto couldn't take any more of Haruka’s seed and Haruka had none left to give.

Later, the sated omega barely registered Haruka carrying him back to Makoto’s room, setting him in the nest Makoto had made. He did remember the fear that Haruka would just leave him there, and the joy when Haruka curled up next to him in the nest.

He didn't feel alone.

 

* * *

 

 

_Millennia later..._

Haruka and Makoto had been busy. Maromi had been incredibly busy. So busy, that Haruka hasn't noticed.

But now, they had a break. Thank god.

And the moment they’d gotten a break, Haruka realized.

‘You know Haru-Chan’ Makoto thought to him ‘we should be free. At least for tonight.’ He thought.

Haruka smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy with this honestly I like omega Makoto. 
> 
> WEEEEEE


End file.
